Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices are widely used as actuators, including magnetic actuators. Most magnetic actuators are based on electromagnetic force, which acts on a conductor with current running across a magnetic field. These actuators may include a magnetic circuit to produce the magnetic field and an electric circuit to harvest the electromagnetic force by running a current through an electromagnetic device. Typically, magnetic actuators may be realized using permanent magnets to create the magnetic field and use a conductor coil to run current and displace the actuating element according to the applied electromagnetic force. These permanent magnets are typically disposed around the MEMS device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.